Digimon Fusion
by AznTigress
Summary: Orphaned as a child, Meihu's been alone her whole life. That is, until she meets a certain digimon tamer. Here's a story that occurs after the events of Digimon Tamers.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon so don't sue me.

**A/N:** I know that the some characters of the Digimon series have an American and a Japanese name. Even though the character listing for Digimon fanfiction refers to the characters by their Japanese names, many people recognize the characters by what they're known as in the American dubbed version. As such, I'm appealing to readers who know the Japanese names and those who don't by referring to the characters' American first names and Japanese last names. Hope it won't be too confusing. ;

------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 1: Reunion**

"Leave me alone!" a little girl cries out. "Somebody help me!"

"Would you listen to this kid?" exclaims one of three older boys surrounding him. "She tells us to leave her alone and then she wants someone to come to her."

The other two boys laugh at the little one's plight and proceeded to pummel her. The little girl tries to shield her body from the older one's strong kicks as best as she could. She was surprised no one would come to her aid since all this was happening in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Just give us all of your money and we'll go," spoke another of the older boys.

"No!" the little girl cries out in defiance.

"Then we'll just kick it out of ya!" shouted the third one.

Just when the little girl couldn't take it anymore, a young girl in her teens saunters through the group without saying a word. Her blue jeans, worn at the bottom, swept along the sidewalk, just able to cover her discolored black sneakers with rattled white shoelaces. The little red t-shirt she wore just barely covering the black sports bra underneath. Its sleeves were worn up to her shoulders and the bottom portion was worn up to the end of her bra, exposing some of her stomach.

Her walking posture was nonchalant, with her hands buried deep in her jean pockets and her eyes faced down to the ground. Her pale skin made her seem as if she was a ghost, just floating through the group with her scraggly short black hair obscuring much of her face.

"Hey!" cried out one of the older boys whom she nudged him aside.

He shoots out his hand and grabs her by the shoulder. She stops at his touch.

"You ran into me," he tells her fiercely.

She turns her head and looks at him with an apathetic eye.

"Sorry," she uttered quietly.

"I didn't hear you," he says sarcastically. "Say it louder."

"I'm sorry," she uttered a little louder, but still softly.

"That's not enough," said another boy. "You push our friend without even saying 'excuse me.' I think that's considered rude."

"My apologies," said the girl.

She tries to walk away but the boy's grip on her prevented her from doing so.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch," he growls. "You mess with us, you pay the price."

With a jerk of his hand, he spins her around and throws a punch at her. The little girl's eyes went wide as she watches the girl's arm shoot up in the blink of an eye and catch the older boy's fist in her hand.

"What the hell?" exclaims the third older boy.

"No, I won't," she says in a low voice. She raises her head and looks at the boy's face with icy eyes. "You're the one who's rude."

The boy froze in fear at the sight of her eyes. Before he could think, the girl pulls him toward her and knees him hard in the stomach. He instantly loses consciousness and falls to the ground. The other two boys gasp in fear at the sight of such a quick defeat and turns tail to run. The girl turns her head towards them and runs after them. In a moment, she takes a strong leap with a thrust of her legs and lands in front of the two boys, cutting off their escape. Before the boys could do anything, the girl punches one in the face and kicks the other in the stomach. The two fall to the ground and black out from the force of her attacks.

The girl sighs a breath of disappointment and thrusts her hands back into their respective pockets. With that, she turns around and heads back to the sidewalk, walking as if nothing had happened.

"You're amazing," the little girl said in awe as she got up.

The girl simply looks down at him and continues walking. The little girl, curious, decides to follow her.

"What's your name?" she asks her.

"That doesn't matter," she responds nonchalantly. "Go home kid."

"Don't you have a name?" continued the little girl. Obviously she's not going anywhere without an answer.

"Meihu," replied the girl with a sigh. "The name's Meihu."

"Ooh, my name's Suzie," introduced the little girl. "Want to be my friend?"

"I already have one," said Meihu. "One's good enough for me."

"Oh, but having more is even better," said Suzie with a smile. "Won't you please be friends with me?"

"Go away kid," demanded Meihu. Perhaps leaving the little girl in one piece wasn't such a good idea after all.

"But why?" asked Suzie with a saddening face.

"You're annoying me," answered Meihu unkindly.

Suzie hangs her head at the sound of such an answer and turns to run away. Meihu watches her leave, making sure nothing and no one else bothers the kid. Behind her, a black tigress with red stripes appears. She wore red gauntlets that came halfway up her forearms, as well as red cloth wrapped around her hind ankles. But what really made this tigress stand out was the fact that she was standing upright, like a human.

"That wasn't very nice," uttered the tigress.

"It's for the best, Tigramon," replied Meihu.

With a curious look in her eyes, Tigramon disappears and Meihu continues her way through the city.

------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up everyone!" Takato Matsuda shouts eagerly to his friends.

The 11-year-old ran excitedly towards the secluded area of the park as his friends lagged behind him. He was anxious to get to the digital portal so he could be reunited with his beloved digimon.

"Don't rush us, gogglehead," Rika Makino retorts back with a scowl.

"Calm down, Rika," said Ryo Akiyama with a smile. "You're gonna pop a vein if you don't watch out."

"Last one there is a rotten digi-egg!" exclaims Kazu.

"No fair; I'm always the rotten digi-egg!" complains Kenta, adjusting his glasses.

"We've still got to wait for Suzie and Jeri guys," noted Henry Lee. "No one goes until _all_ the tamers are here."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about them," uttered Takato, stopping right outside the gated enclosure where just a year ago he was keeping his digimon Guilmon from sight.

Minutes later, Jeri Kauto appears with a smile on her face.

"Takato!" she greets him as she gave him a happy glomp.

"Jeri, you're here," he hugs back.

"You weren't planning to leave your girlfriend behind, were you?" Jeri asks with a questioning look.

"Uh, no; of course not," stuttered Takato.

"Hmm, I thought so," she responds with a catlike grin.

"Now all we need is the baby," declared Kazu.

"Where could Suzie be?" exasperated Henry, crossing his arms.

"If she's not here in the next 5 minutes, we're leaving without her," said Rika sternly.

"You aren't serious, are you?" wondered Ryo.

"Yes I am," replied Rika. "We've waited a year for this and I don't want to wait another minute to reunite with Renamon."

"That's my Digimon Queen," chuckled Ryo.

Four minutes later, Suzie's petite body could be seen in the distance.

"There she is," sighed Kenta.

"Suzie, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Henry shouts at his little sister.

"I'm coming; just hold on!" Suzie shouts back.

When she got there, Henry glares at his sister with an angry face.

"What took you so long?" he demanded firmly. "I told you to meet us at the park at 2:00 sharp. It's now 2:10!"

"I'm sorry," she apologizes with a bow. "I was getting picked on by some very mean boys."

"Some boys were picking on you?" echoed Henry with concern. "Are you okay? I knew you should've come with me instead of going out on your own. You're too young. You're only 7 years old."

"I'm okay," assured Suzie. "A nice girl helped me. Well, she wasn't so very nice afterwards."

"A girl?" reiterated Kazu with an arched eye.

"Suzie, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk to strangers?" sighed Henry.

"But she helped save me from the mean boys," argued Suzie.

"If you guys don't mind, we'd like to go see our digimon again," interrupted Rika impatiently. "If I stand around you guys any longer, I might contract stupidity."

"C'mon guys; let's go!" whooped Takato, leading the group of tamers into the cemented structure and into the tunnel where they first went into the digital world. "Guilmon! Here we come!"

----------------------------------------------

Narrator: Who are Meihu and Tigramon anyway? Is that the last we'll see of them? Find out next time on Digimon Fusion!


	2. Heroes' Welcome

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon so don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 2: Heroes' Welcome**

"Takatomon!"

"Guilmon!"

The goggle-wearing human and red dinosaur ran into each other's arms as the rest of the tamers were reunited with their respective digimon.

"Renamon! How you've been?" greeted Rika, tears welling slightly in her eyes.

"Better than ever now that you're here," replied the fox digimon.

"Cyberdramon!" exclaimed Ryo. "You're still tough as ever."

The cybernetic dragon growls in response.

"Guardromon, you digevolved!" Kazu shrieks with glee.

"Of course; I couldn't stay Champion forever," replies Andromon.

"Terriermon," Henry chokes through tears of joy as he hugged the little green bunny.

"Momentai, Henry," Terriermon said as he hugs back. "That's what I've always said."

"Lopmon!" Suzie squeals as she hugs the life out of the chocolate-colored bunny.

"It's great to see you again, Suzie," chokes Lopmon.

"Uh, who are you?" wondered Kenta as he looks down at a seal-like creature with claws, a red Mohawk, and long ears.

"Don't you remember me, Kenta?" said the digimon.

"No, I'd remember if I do know you," replied Kenta.

"Look closer tamer," said the digimon.

Kenta adjusts his glasses and takes a nice, long, good look at the digimon.

"MarineAngemon?" he utters in curiosity.

"Formerly," replied the digimon. "This is my rookie form, Gomamon."

"Wait a sec here…" exclaimed Kenta "Gomamon's mega form is MarineAngemon?"

"Yep, right on target Kenta," answered Gomamon with a smile.

"You're kidding me," chuckled Kenta. "You mean this whole time, I've been taming Joe Kido's digimon?"

"Huh?" wondered Gomamon, cocking his head at his tamer. "Who's Joe Kido?"

"Oh, he's a character on this show called Digimon and he has a digimon just like you and…" explained Kenta until he sees Gomamon is more confused than ever. The boy sighs. "You know what? Just forget about it."

"Now _that's_ easy to understand," said Gomamon with a grin.

While everyone was reuniting with their digimon, Takato notices Jeri feeling a little left out.

"Aww is Jeri still sad?" asked Guilmon.

"C'mon Guilmon," said Takato. "Let's go play with Jeri."

Jeri was sitting on the ground and toying around with her D-Arc when Takato and Guilmon came over.

"You okay Jeri?" asked Takato taking a seat beside her.

"Sort of," she replies. She looks down at her D-Arc and holds it tightly with her hands. "I just… I don't know why I still have this if I don't have a digimon to tame. What's the point?"

"Aww, Jeri," cooed Guilmon, nuzzling her with his snout.

"Thanks you guys," she said to them. She holds her D-Arc to her chest and hugs it tightly. "I… I just wish Leomon could be here with me."

Suddenly, Jeri's D-Arc began to glow furiously. Takato and Guilmon both gasp at the strange occurrence, as well as Jeri herself. She holds out the D-Arc, facing its screen upwards so the light could be dispelled away from them. Something began forming within the D-Arc's light. In minutes, the light disappears and in its place lays a colorful digi-egg.

"Is that… a digi-egg?" wondered Takato in awe.

The three of them couldn't help but stare at the object in front of them, unaware of a digi-gnome flying away silently.

"Ooh," cooed Guilmon. "Takato, what's a digi-egg?"

"That's where digimon come from," explained Takato. "Digimon hatch from digi-eggs just like this one."

"Oh," ejaculated Guilmon in awe. "Takato, did I come from a digi-egg?"

"Yeah, you did," replied Takato nervously. In fact, he never really saw Guilmon being born from an authentic digi-egg. He only remembered imagining Guilmon up and then poof, he was a tamer.

"Oh," echoed Guilmon. Then he turns to the girl. "Jeri, is Leomon in there?"

"I don't know," replied Jeri. "I… hope so."

She stood up and then Takato and Guilmon. Holding the egg close to her chest, she gave a big smile.

"Whatever hatches from this egg, I'll take care of it no matter what," she declares firmly.

"Well, at least you're a tamer again," commented Takato.

"Yes, but now I'm not just a tamer; I'm a mother," said Jeri. Then she turned to Takato. "And that means you're the father."

"Uh, what?" exclaimed Takato in surprise.

"Mm-hmm," nodded Jeri. "Since you are my boyfriend, it's only logical that you'd be the father."

"Uh, but I didn't want to be a dad just yet," said Takato nervously.

"What are you saying?" asked Jeri. "You don't want to be my boyfriend anymore?"

"No; of course I want to be your boyfriend," uttered Takato. "I just don't want to be a father."

"So you're saying you're going to abandon our baby?" exclaimed Jeri.

"No! I… uh… You're blowing this all out of proportion!" blurted Takato, clutching his head in frustration.

"What's going on over here?" asked Rika, who was accompanied by Ryo, Renamon, and Cyberdramon.

"I just got a digi-egg and Takato doesn't want to be the father," explained Jeri.

"What!" popped Takato with eyes wide open. "I didn't mean… I didn't say… argh!"

"What?" exclaimed Ryo with an arched eye.

"What's going on here?" wondered Henry.

By now, everyone's crowding around Jeri and Takato.

"Hey, Jeri's got a digi-egg," uttered Kenta with Gomamon flopped upon his head.

"Where'd you get it Jeri?" asked Kazu.

"I just wished Leomon was here and then this egg appeared," answered Jeri.

"So, where did this Takato being the dad come from?" asked Henry.

"Well, I thought since this egg's mine and Takato's my boyfriend, I figured that I must be the mom and with Takato being my boyfriend, he must be the dad," explained Jeri.

"Now it makes sense," said Rika. Then she whispers to Ryo. "She's kookier than ever."

"Is that normal?" Ryo whispers back.

"For Jeri, yes," Rika whispers back.

"I feel sorry for Takato," uttered Ryo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lying on her back with her hands behind her head, Meihu sighs at the serenity of the digital forest around her. She shifts her body a bit to make herself more comfortable on the thick tree branch she was resting on.

Below her, Tigramon leans serenely on the trunk of the tree Meihu is residing in with arms crossed and tail swinging from side to side.

"Meihu," she spoke.

Meihu opens her eyes and gazes up at the leaves above her.

"Yes?" she exclaims.

"Why do you prefer residing in the digital world rather than the real world?" asked the tigress digimon.

"… Because…" replied the girl. "I feel more at peace here than I ever could in the real world. It's more… free here."

"I see," responded Tigramon. "Meihu… Do you miss your parents?"

"It's hard to miss something you've never had," replied Meihu.

"Hmm," sighed Tigramon as she closes her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: Wow, a father at the age of 13? I feel sorry for Takato. And what's the story behind Meihu and Tigramon? Keep reading Digimon Fusion!


End file.
